The Agent
'The Agent '''is the sixth episode of the first season of ''Club Penguin Shutdown. The Character on the front of the Thumbnail is a corpse of a dead penguin floating in the cloudy waters outside the underground pool. Plot: The episode begins with a flashback of the Tuba Gang Leader looking at his deceased Tuba Gang that died in the rumble of the Mine. He then heads to where he had tied up Pigtailed Girl Penguin and Girl Penguin with Bow and said how Lil_Jeffy fucked him up and they'll die without any money. In the Snow Forts, he sells the girls to a RPF member and he drags the two away. He decides to abandon his former criminal life and heads off. In the Clothes Shop, the Tuba Gang Leader and Girl Penguin with Bow discuss about the Pigtailed Girl Penguin and other things. It then ends with the Tuba Gang Leader seeing the deceased RPF and The Cove Crew members with the minecart itself missing. He heads off just as a explosion happens in the Plaza. In the Plaza, the Pizza Parlor exploded with The Cannibal on the ground and Lil_Jeffy crashed into the pothole, shaking his way out of the chair. He crashed into the ground of the Underground Pool and falls into the pool itself. He was unable to comprehend due to the explosion and hitting the ground so he floated in the murks of the water, until a arm picks him up. The scene shows the Agent asking Lil_Jeffy if he was apart of the EPF. Although he states that there are no other member other than him. He helps Lil_Jeffy to heal and rest for a bit until Lil_Jeffy states that he's hungry. In response, the Agent gave him some puffle-os for Lil_Jeffy to consume. The Agent then began to talk about how he is trying to find a safe zone where other penguins are surviving peacefully. He then begins to say that he and Lil_Jeffy can find it and make the island a better place and to undo the things the EPF did before stopping and stuttering. The Agent tried to explain about it through stutters but he said that he wasn't apart of it and that he ran away from them and was aware of the shutdown. Lil_Jeffy dropped a puffle-o and tried to grab it as The Agent begins to talk about how it is his fault for running away. He begins to have a PTSD episode and freaking out, stating that so many penguins died just as Lil_Jeffy turns his back. Lil_Jeffy noticed a paper that came out of a machine and grabs it. He then tried to use it to grab the puffle-o. The Agent then says that he doesn't deserve a chance as while he is surviving, all the other penguins didn't stand a chance at all. The scene then shows the window with dozens of dead penguins in the murks of the water floating lifelessly. The Narrator questions what the EPF have done to have killed so many penguins. In a quick response, Lil_Jeffy accidentally knocked a machine into the window breaking it. The Agent sees this and says this is what he deserves before breaking the window with more machines. He then says it's time to join the dead penguins just as Lil_Jeffy tries to escape. He uses his beak to break the window open as water and dead penguins instantly enter, breaking most of the machinery. Lil_Jeffy tried to climb up the ladder but a machinery hits the ladder, making Lil_Jeffy almost loose grip of the ladder. Another machine breaks the second window and more water and dead penguins enter. The Agent begins to freak out saying this is what he deserves just as Lil_Jeffy is overtaken by a group of corpses. Seeing this, the Agent snaps back to his normal state and swims to Lil_Jeffy and grabs him to swim up to the Plaza. In the Plaza, the water explodes a bit and the Agent sees the destruction of the Plaza and questions of how long he's been down in the sewers. He then says that it's now his mission to protect Lil_Jeffy and any other penguin. The Narrator ends the episode saying that Lil_Jeffy has a new ally and questions how long they'll be safe considering Lil_Jeffy's reputation following them. Characters * Lil Jeffy * Tuba Gang Leader * The Agent (debut) * Girl Penguin with Bow Locations * Town Center * Clothes Shop * Snow Forts * Plaza * Underground Pool Trivia: * This is the first episode to not have a penguin die in. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes